


（贤王x伊什塔尔）不过是矜持在作祟【番外】

by gilGIL1998



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilGIL1998/pseuds/gilGIL1998





	（贤王x伊什塔尔）不过是矜持在作祟【番外】

*《如果可以的话》番外  
*剧情中的一辆车  
*尺度极大

 

“这个项目的话……请宽恕，王。今年恐怕没法做完。”  
官员说话的声音里带着一丝怯懦，在安静的会议厅里无比清晰。  
寂静维持了将近十秒钟。  
所有人都有些疑惑地悄悄转过头去看向主位上那个高高在上的人。  
这是一件很奇怪的事——他们的王虽然傲慢，但是从不会浪费时间。在不能达成的事情上很快就会略过，等到把所有事项都确认完毕之后才会再决定方针。  
会议的所有人员都已经习惯了王这样的作风。有时感到害怕，有时却又觉得感激，毕竟这样一来王并不会花时间来苛责他们，而是想办法解决问题，让事情得以完成。  
这让他们能大大松一口气。  
然而此时此刻，真是一个让人不安的氛围。  
是王很生气吗？  
吉尔伽美什的脸被手中的泥板挡着。没有人能看见他的神情。  
离的近一些的大臣可以清楚地看见他昂贵衣物上美丽的刺绣，丝绸般顺滑的布料正随着呼吸的幅度在他的臂弯轻微地颤动，频率似乎有一些不自然。他们的王此刻呼吸有些凌乱，微微粗重的气声断断续续地传过来，他像是在忍耐些什么。  
这不由得更让他们担心了。  
“……下一项，边防的事务。”像是意识到了大家的疑惑，吉尔伽美什忽地再次开口，语速极快。  
大家悬着的心姑且放了下来，军队的一个长官清了清嗓子，开始发言，然而他才说了一个字，吉尔伽美什那儿又传来了一些响动。  
能辨认出，那是座椅移动时的声音——因为王的黄金王座过于沉重，声音会变得更尖锐。  
金发的王不知为何低着头，僵直着身体，撑在座椅扶手上的双臂还在隐隐颤抖。他似乎像是条件反射般要站起身，但这实在是过于奇怪，因为此刻并不是需要站起身的场合。  
站在吉尔伽美什身后的西杜丽皱了皱眉。  
“王……没事吧？”她轻轻出声。  
“没事。”回复的语调虽然平静，却像是吐露出了氤氲的热气似的，朦朦胧胧得有些飘忽。  
他换了个坐姿，架起了二郎腿，伸手把原本遮挡着膝盖的，垂下的长长桌布撩到了一边。  
他还悄悄地在这个过程中推了什么一下，像是一个警告。  
不过他当然是趁西杜丽没注意的时候——不仅如此，还得是他边上所有人都没注意的时候。  
要不场面绝对会失控的。  
该死的伊什塔尔——  
他皱起了眉，没好气地往下瞪了一眼。  
真是不知道这个淫荡的女人满脑子都装着些什么。  
哼，她这算是在挑衅自己吗？  
要不是在这么多人面前揭露出事实会使王之风范受损，他才不会肆意纵容这个女人逾越自己的底线——  
没错，唯独工作的时间是谁都不能影响的。  
可她却偏偏让他破了戒。  
一开始那双唇蹭到腿根上的时候，他没有任何的察觉，只是下意识地认为是衣服的触感。  
然而当这个柔软的触觉带着微凉的湿润蹭到阴茎上的时候，他浑身都不禁一抖。  
意外，警惕，疑惑——抑或是恼怒也好，一时间全都蜂拥而至。  
推断出这是怎么一回事并不困难，更别提再往下推断出是谁。  
不过这些纷乱难平的思绪还是占据了他的大脑，以至于刚刚他甚至都没有在听官员的发言，更无暇顾及自己千变万化的面部表情，只得藏在泥板后面。  
可恶……  
他捏紧拳头，随意敷衍了一句让下一个人继续说。可不能让气氛过于尴尬了。  
但也不知是不是他小看了对方是个淫荡女神，那蜻蜓点水一般的触碰是无法满足她的，很快微微昂起的器官顶端便被温暖的口腔包住了，舒适得简直不可思议。  
于是原本还一脸镇定自若的吉尔伽美什差点从椅子上跳起来。他赶紧握住扶手。  
虽然这一系列的动作动静很大，他的掩饰也破绽百出，但他及时调整出了一如既往的淡然神情，成功打消了大家的疑虑。除了西杜丽的询问，事情似乎并没有往糟糕的地方演变。  
搞什么……  
更换了坐姿的吉尔伽美什并没有放松警惕。  
他知道，对方不会善罢甘休的——她一直以来都是那样任性，那样想要挑翻自己的底线。  
没有人知道她是什么时候钻到会议厅的桌子底下的。也没有人知道她抽了什么风，像个小妓女一样倾尽谄媚地讨好。  
虽然她平时也那一副轻浮的模样，勾人魂魄的赤眸眼波一晃，好像整片美索不达米亚平原上的花都失了颜色和香气，整个乌鲁克的其他女人都变得黯淡无光。  
不过她休想以这种方式让他出丑。  
哼，伊什塔尔，等着为你对本王的轻视和不敬付出代价吧。  
他正想着，敏感的器官便被温润的双手握住了。  
那双手毫不客气地再度迅速地拉开了他宽松的裤子，将逐渐涨红的性器轻柔地揉捏套弄了一番。从龟头的凹陷处到根部的囊袋，再回到微微泛红的铃口。她慢条斯理得像是在爱抚尚未驯化的猫狗。  
那带着三分试探的挑逗和玩弄原本并不算什么新奇的体验和刺激，但是在如今这样严肃的场合下，紧绷的神经不禁一绷再绷，吉尔伽美什的身体没由来得越发敏感起来。  
剧烈的反应化作加速的心跳，像是经过强化的水泵，一下又一下地在胸腔里猛烈撞击着。  
男人纤瘦的手臂僵硬得快要化作化石，连再普通不过的拿起下一块泥板的动作都像在搬动千斤巨物那样艰难。  
他似乎在努力地深呼吸，但是呼气吸气的动静显然已经超过了正常的范畴。两边的官员不禁再次双双侧目，困惑又小心翼翼地看着他们的王那不寻常的表现。  
这是……生病了吗？他们悄悄地交头接耳，又面面相觑。  
这样的关心此刻落入他耳里有些让他哭笑不得——他现在确实因为这个问题女神头疼得不轻。  
吉尔伽美什垂下眼眸，装出一副在看泥板的样子；听到厅堂寂静下来就开口说“下一个”，实则对于发言充耳未闻。  
这也难怪，谁要是能在这等诱惑下自持到跟平时分毫不差，那伊什塔尔身为性爱与美之女神未免也太没面子。  
他至少能维持住表面的平静，思绪却有一下没一下地被撩拨着，随着她撸动的速度和揉捏的位置的不断变动，那心底的欲望逐渐像火一样蔓延上来，丝丝缕缕地烧到喉咙口，一时间只觉得口干舌燥。  
他咬着牙皱起眉，眯缝起的眼眸里却不由得浸出冷意，恶狠狠地向下看去，看着那柔若无骨的素白双手在亚麻色的长裤里肆无忌惮地四处点火，一个冲动直接攥住了那正好露在桌布和裤子之间的手腕。  
令人窒息的挑逗总算没再继续。  
但是与此同时的，会议也没法继续了。  
混乱的脑海里此时出现了这两个字，他脱口而出：“散会。”

当门外响起了最后的脚步声，他立刻推开王座，把藏匿于桌底的女人像抓兔子耳朵一样提溜出来，没有丝毫的怜香惜玉，径直地将那白皙柔软的身体重重推倒在了冰凉的会议桌上。  
“胆子很大嘛，伊什塔尔。”他的唇舌齿上碾过她名字的音节，俯视而下的目光骇人又炙热，尖利得让人不敢动弹，“看来你已经做好觉悟了？”  
眼前美艳绝代的女神略勾了勾唇，完全一副不为所动的模样，刚才他那一套并未将她恐吓到。但比起平时，她的脸颊泛着不自然的桃红，粉嫩得秀色可餐。水波流转的赤眸里流淌着露骨的诱惑，雾蒙蒙的光晕染着情欲的气息。曼妙的女神只着片缕，纤细的四肢在阳光下映出通透的光晕。伊什塔尔偏了偏头，披散着的长发有一缕自鬓边滑落在她的眉心，她看起来清醒却又并不清醒，盯着他甜腻地轻声说着：“什么觉悟？榨干你的觉悟吗？”  
“哼。话别说得太满。”  
男人抬起骨节分明的手指，撩开穿在身上的丝绸外套。他有意地炫耀着那精致而强健的骨肉，每一分力量的美感都被这个动作展现到极致：从微微浮动的胸骨，到慢慢出现在视线里的肱二头肌，再到腰部以下，那个高高隆起的部位上方，平整坚实的腹肌。漂亮流畅的肌肉线条上鲜亮的红色神纹四处游走，一时又教人迷了双眼。  
不过吉尔伽美什知道，这伎俩伊什塔尔自己都快用烂了，他不过是学了她的模样，借机笑她。  
女神倒也没什么表示，她知道吉尔伽美什等着教训她，吹胡子瞪眼的，冷嘲热讽的都不在话下，相处这么久习惯也早都习惯了。不过虽然心里对他黏人得紧，她却也从未放下身段到刚刚那种地步。  
若不是魔力实在是不够用了，她才懒得来这么无聊乏味的地方听那些呆板的国事。  
但正巧，她来了兴致。脑子一转便捣鼓了这么一出香艳的戏码。  
她知道，吉尔伽美什无法拒绝她。他会动心的——  
这可是难得的愉悦。  
“已经饥渴到这种地步了吗？”男人戏谑地抬手弹了弹雪白双乳上挺立的红果，“这里呢？”甩开宛若无物的裙子，他顺着她弯曲的大腿摸索到根部，却发现她没穿底裤，濡湿的软肉直接微凉地贴在指节上，他伸手破开娇嫩的洞穴，听得她颤抖的一声呻吟。  
“追寻本王的恩赐确实无可厚非，但是——刚才不是还能摆出像样的态度吗？好好恳求本王，拿出诚意，给予你点什么倒也不是不可能……”他退出了手指，把她拉了起来。伊什塔尔顺势靠在他的肩膀上，一时间他好像闻到了熏香的芬芳。  
吉尔伽美什不禁挑了挑眉：这个味道——真是熟悉。  
他捏住她的下巴，微启的唇若即若离地擦过对方的唇瓣，而两人的身体早已不由自主地紧贴在一起。但这似乎只是短暂的停留，金发的王很快便坐上了身后的王座，居高临下地望着两腿岔开，跪坐在桌上的女神。  
“连这种时候都要算这么清楚吗？还是说你不过是在虚张声势，欲擒故纵呢，吉尔伽美什王？”伊什塔尔看起来一点也不急，她揶揄着念了“吉尔伽美什王”，居然让后者目光突然一沉。  
该死的。  
过于了解彼此所带来的坏处，就是会随着时间暴露出许许多多，大大小小的弱点。  
更别提在床上，是伊什塔尔的主场。  
她反客为主的场合数不胜数，饶是经验丰富的王也拿不下她。不算是小野猫，也不算是乖顺的纯情少女，但可能有时两者都有。  
她有些让他捉摸不透——更让他有些恼的就是像刚刚那样的事，明明他还没琢磨清楚她，她却像是把他摸透了。这也难怪，毕竟现在的他比起娶了一个女神，更像是和乌鲁克结了婚，一静一动都被大小事务所牵制，哪里还管得上伊什塔尔。  
于是现在只要她的指尖一触碰到他的身体，感官就自动地被调动了起来一样，心跳快得像要跳出胸腔。  
“尽会耍小聪明。”他恶狠狠地把她拽下桌子，落入王怀中的女神如愿以偿地亲吻上他薄薄的唇。  
湿润的唾液被纠缠不休的舌搅动着尽数渡了过来，她急切得有些蛮不讲理，甚至咬破了他的舌尖，贪婪而仔细地袭卷走了一切魔力的来源。  
两人激烈而强硬地拥吻。胸口，双手，纤瘦的背，脉搏跳动的颈项……柔嫩温软的肌肤不可避免地相抵磨蹭，特别是身下那灼热湿润的地方不偏不倚地挨在了一起，急不可耐地想要像唇舌那样亲密地交融。  
交换而来的杯水车薪的魔力虽然不足以喂饱那灵魂深处的空虚感，但还是缓解了脑海中盘旋的疼痛和莫名的焦躁。她像是濒死的鱼回到了海里一样，松开双唇后露出劫后余生又心满意足的神色，双颊升起了别样的红润，眸光里荡漾着柔软的春情，直直地望着男人那双和她颜色相仿的眼睛。  
“一定没有人这样夸你。”她吐气如兰，凑到吉尔伽美什耳边，笑着欣赏那透着粉红色的耳廓。  
“什么？”王哼笑一声。  
“你看起来很好吃。”伊什塔尔舔了舔嘴角。  
“哦？没有人这样说过是因为这是大不敬。”  
“那真是遗憾又荣幸——看来我是第一个？看在你的魔力这么优质的份上，本女神就勉为其难地把你吃干抹净好了。怎么样？”她伸手脱下身上的衣物，完全赤裸的身体带着些微的汗，闪着微光，眉目含笑的她看着那样妖艳，“你能允许这份不敬吗？还是说要惩罚我呢？”  
他不由得想起来前阵子读到的半吊子后世童话——赤瞳的恶魔，蛊惑人心，用尽谎言骗得人类的一颗心和一个愚昧的灵魂。若真是如此，那她也是世上最蠢的恶魔了，蠢到也就自己闲来无事配合演出才能获得他这一个像样的猎物。不过可能也就只有像她这样的才配的上狩猎自己。若是换了别人，乌鲁克王可没这么好的兴致和耐性，跟对方你来我往的一阵试探和耳鬓厮磨。  
“做不到的话，就只是口出狂言罢了，自然当罚。”  
毕竟棋逢对手才会有试探，旗鼓相当才会有捉摸不透。  
金发的王难得地疏忽了——他自己也是一只赤眸的恶魔，虎视眈眈地伺机引人堕落。  
“那你觉得，我做得到吗？”她笑得眯起双眸，凑近过来。  
吉尔伽美什的唇上还沾着些许血迹，染了一丝妖异的红在原本淡薄的唇色上，她就着那一抹红，舌尖舔舐着抹开去，碾过细腻的唇纹，又滑进嘴角弯勾住他的上颚，等着他带着炙热的喘息回吻，吸吮她柔软的唇瓣和湿滑的舌。  
女神伸手抚摸着他的胸腹和腰窝，而王也不厌其烦地描摹着她纤细娇小却曲线饱满的身体，微卷的柔顺长发大把大把地挂在他的臂弯里，一缕一缕地滑下，落在他的大腿上。  
再神秘的面纱也会被揭开，再漫长的试探也总会结束的。最终双方都不得不坦诚相见地坠落到那一方床铺上，用缠绵淫靡的交合把最后的压抑释放，把最后的温存享尽。  
在此之前的冠冕堂皇，不过都是矜持在作祟，不过是无法舍弃的傲慢。  
最后的理性封锁了原始的本能，勾引和挑逗不过是在饮鸠止渴——还是老规矩，谁先动了真心，谁便是输了。  
谁会愿意认输呢？毕竟他们都认为自己才是情事中的主导者。  
吉尔伽美什轻咬了咬她的下唇，伸手抚过她已经落满吻痕的锁骨，绕过肩膀，伸手过去揉捏她浑圆的臀瓣，手感真是好到无以复加了。不过王嘴上什么都不会说，就像伊什塔尔明明对他在自己下身销魂蚀骨的爱抚欲罢不能，却只字未提一样。  
不过都是矜持在作祟。  
但如今进行到这地步，所有的理智用到现在也已捉襟见肘。  
想要他。他的吻，他的触摸，他的贯穿，他滚烫的体液灌满体内无尽的欲望深潭。  
想要看她哭着求饶，想让她再没力气兴风作浪，只能软绵绵地蜷在床上，满身狼藉。  
想要。立刻。  
只想要他。  
只想要她。  
“吉尔伽美什……想要你……”甜蜜的情话化作破碎的喘息落在他紧挨着的唇上。  
他不由分说地越过了那所剩无几的距离，唇舌亲密的纠缠间，伸手轻松撑起她柔软的身子，挺腰顶了进去。  
——熟悉的，湿润柔嫩得心都要融化的感觉。  
感受到温暖的内壁顺着呼吸的节奏轻颤着紧紧包裹着他滚烫坚硬的性器，不知怎得愣是让他轻笑了一声。他似是也觉得奇怪，搂住伊什塔尔因为初入的不适而略微僵硬的腰，凑过去靠在她肩上，不让她看他。  
“笑什么？”尾音被揉碎在甜腻的喘息里，她的怪罪充满了可爱的撒娇意味。  
“没什么——想到了有趣的事情。”他悦耳的低音里充斥着愉悦的笑意。  
意料之外地，女神便被站起身的他抱在怀里，一瞬间的失重让身下坚挺的性器直直地抵上了宫口，她不禁惊叫一声，双腿发软，只好抬手紧紧地勾住他的脖颈。此时她还没反应过来，不知哪来的两根红绸缎又迅速地绑上了她的手腕，往上一提，轻松地把伊什塔尔纤细的双臂吊了起来。  
虽然被强硬地捆绑了但是她却并没有被弄疼，女神姑且压下了想要破口大骂的冲动，好整以暇地看着他驱使着王之宝库里探出来的绸缎，把她带到了会议厅休息室的软垫上。  
“真是稀奇啊吉尔伽美什。想到了有趣的事情是指这个吗？”她轻晃了晃头，卡在脖子和手臂之间的黑色长发乖顺地滑下，铺散在地上。屈膝侧坐的伊什塔尔并没有透露出任何的不安，比起刚才此刻的她除了眼眸里兴奋的火苗，平静得像是在供画家描摹的模特。  
“话说回来，我都忘了。你以前也是个会玩的。”伊什塔尔调整了坐姿，抬起小腿，伸脚过去逗弄了一番一言不发的男人那斗志昂扬的性器，笑得肆意，“看来还都挺熟练。”  
“想试试看吗？本王不吝于施展给你看。”他伸手抓住那不堪一握的脚踝。  
她一哂：”难得看你这么有兴致——”不过话还未说完，便被吉尔伽美什拽过去用吻堵住了嘴。绵长的亲吻饱含深情，温柔得伊什塔尔都不禁脸红起来，毕竟她最受不了这样的纯情。然而一吻还未终了，她便感觉到肩膀上似乎有什么微凉的液体缓缓地流淌而下。  
吉尔伽美什适时地把住了她的脖子，她看不见那是什么。只能凭借着残留在皮肤上的触感来猜测——粘稠的，温润的——她吸了吸鼻子，好像还有一股香气。  
食物的香气。  
他居然往自己身上倒了——  
“……蜂蜜？”她笑了起来，“你的宝库还真是无奇不有——”  
纯正的蜂蜜映着白日透出金棕的微光，半透明的液体绵密而缓慢地顺着她微微起伏的，白皙光滑的腰腹流淌进凹陷而下的腹股沟，迂回着滑落她的大腿内侧。  
金发的王那赤色的视线紧紧地注视着这幅奇异的光景，他不得不有些沉醉，这副无可挑剔的躯体可以让他心甘情愿地用尽所有与之相配的珍品，装点出活色生香的盛宴。他俯身舔了上去，耳边传来她短促的呼吸。蜂蜜甜腻的醇香绽在舌尖，伴随着那温软柔滑的肌肤，诱人的感官体验占据了他的脑海，汹涌地席卷了一切。他素来是不爱甜食的，此时却意犹未尽地舔干净了每一寸被蜂蜜覆盖过的部分。  
他有些不甘心地舔了舔嘴唇。他知道他早该试试看的——  
被舔舐得身上滑腻腻的女神此刻心神荡漾。她满面潮红，浑身瘫软，只能仰起头大口呼吸。  
——这真的只是蜂蜜吗？还是什么稀奇古怪的药？  
心底的狐疑让她脑海里又冒出了一个鬼点子。  
此时吉尔伽美什还未回神，突然便被她一把掀翻在地上。他不禁一愣，抬起头只看见伊什塔尔纤细的身影一晃，砰地一声——那装着蜂蜜的大金瓶他并未收走，原本只稍稍地从宝库金色的涟漪里探出个瓶口，此时却被她硬生生地往下一拽。  
可想而知接下来会发生什么。吉尔伽美什恶狠狠地瞪了幸灾乐祸的伊什塔尔一眼，不知是在怪罪她如此无礼地推倒了他，还是毫无愧疚之心地浪费自己的珍藏。  
果然停滞了几秒之后，像是水帘瀑布一般的蜂蜜便垂直地浇到了他的躯干上。他赶紧闭上了眼睛，要是溅到眼睛里可就有他好受的了。  
感受到落在自己胸肌上的浓稠的液体速度逐渐迟缓之后，他才收起了黄金的门扉，并缓缓地睁开了眼。  
金发的王白皙健硕的躯体上包裹着一层甜蜜的金黄色，它像是有生命一般慢悠悠地顺着凹凸有致的肌理游走其间，浇湿了隆起的裤头，更浸没了布料之下那形状漂亮的性器。而更要命的是，闭着眼的他面容透着柔和，金色的睫羽轻轻颤动的茫然模样，像是毫不知情落入虎狼口中的纯白羔羊。  
性感，淫靡——但是若看他的脸却又是一派正气凛然的模样，真是难以形容，又难以移开双眼。  
伊什塔尔回过神来的时候她的双手已经获得了解放，于是她顺从本能地拽开了那碍眼的松垮长裤，迫不及待地舔上沾着香醇液体，涨红有力的阴茎。甜甜的蜂蜜就已经正中她的红心，更别提和他顶端因为动情溢出的些许魔力交织在一起，简直比惹人上瘾的毒药更致命。  
“哈……你……”许是才睁眼便被这场面惊到了，吉尔伽美什倒吸了口凉气，他面红耳赤的样子实在过于有趣，不免让人想要再调戏一番。  
“原来真的只是蜂蜜啊……我还当是什么呢……”她把发丝撩到耳后，弯下腰去。  
她红色的舌尖从根部往上，不紧不慢地碾过起伏的腹肌，肋骨上方的皮肤，再到他隆起的胸肌上经不住撩拨微微挺立的深粉色的乳头，毫不客气地跟着甜到骨头都酥了的蜂蜜一起纳入口中。  
他终是难耐地闷出一句呻吟，待她行进到锁骨便报复般地将她搂紧，仿佛要把身上的粘腻分享给她一半。  
赤色的眼眸里全是排山倒海而来的情欲，对上眼的那一瞬间便是天雷地火，万物噤声的悸动。就连身下的抽插律动也炙热难耐，不留余力地渴求着，占有着，宣泄着。  
他们拥吻在一起，沸腾的魔力交织着蜂蜜浓厚的甜味，竟是回味无穷；他们也不知断断续续地吻了多久，好像直到深埋在女神体内那宛如猛兽般横冲直撞的性器跳动着吐露出白浊之后，才恋恋不舍地彻底分开，躺倒在凌乱的织毯和枕垫之间。  
这次吃得真饱啊~伊什塔尔心情极好地靠在吉尔伽美什的胸膛上，像是午后惬意地伸着懒腰的猫。然而对方并没有怜爱地摸摸她的头，反而是冷淡地退开了。  
冷冰冰的声线此时也从头顶响起：“怎么？以为可以逃过一劫了？”  
“那倒是没有——”她依旧摆着满不在乎的笑脸，垂下眼眸看了看两人的腿间和腰腹部上残留的汗水，蜂蜜和两人的体液混合而成的粘腻，居然散发着淫靡甜蜜的香气。她伸手拽过一条薄毯披到身上，又续道，“我以为刚刚你已经算是惩罚过了？”  
她起身看着他，俏皮地眨了眨眼，白嫩的指尖轻轻地摸着他的脸，那若有似无的触碰宛若隔靴搔痒，当即惹得情欲尚未褪尽的男人捉住了她的手。  
“那这样看来，你还没吃够教训。”他的嗓音有些低哑，却是十足的愉悦。  
“谁知道呢。”女神顺势又倾倒了身子躺回去，这一次倒是扎扎实实地被搂住了腰，不过她却意有所指地说道，“但是我知道的是，你的会议才开到一半。”  
“哼。”乌鲁克王皱了皱眉。他没好气地松了手，颇有些不悦地慢慢穿起衣服来。  
他沉默不语，心里却不得不承认，这次是她赢了。因为他竟然有些——不想走了。  
“赶紧收拾干净走人。”他语气生硬地说道。  
“嗯嗯嗯——”把毯子裹得严严实实的伊什塔尔率先向门口走去，经过他身边时还不忘在唇角留下一个吻。  
吉尔伽美什感觉自己似乎还能闻到蜂蜜甜甜的香气。  
“晚上见。”他听见她在耳边悄悄地说了一句。

END


End file.
